


Once Upon A Dream

by MelonBiskitQueen



Series: Snaibsel Week 2016 [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Snaibsel, Snaibsel Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: Snaibsel Week: Day 4: Dreams





	

Zatanna had seen her quite a lot in her dreams. A blonde that was in an outfit that was similar in colour to Green Arrow’s (perhaps she was an associate of his?) and she carried a bow and a quiver full of arrows. In these dreams they always met in the same place. A cave full of high tech equipment. She had never been to such a place and since each dream revealed more and more of the location part of her was convinced that they must meet sometime in the future.

In tonight’s dream things were pretty much the same as the last, nothing new had appeared, but she could hear voices from people who were nowhere to be seen. Zatanna couldn’t make out what they were saying as they sounded distance and almost as if they were underwater. As the voices died down the archer in front of her went to speak, but the same distance underwater sound came from her mouth. This had never happened before and just as Zatanna asked her what she had said the dream began to fade.  

She woke to the sound of her father calling her. “Zatanna. Zatanna! If you don’t get up now I won’t let you tag along with me to meet the Team.” he said from outside her bedroom door.

Her dream suddenly forgotten Zatanna hurriedly got out of bed. “I’m up! I’m up! I’ll be down in a minute.” she called back. “Egnahc sehtolc ot nailivic.” Now fully dressed she quickly made her way downstairs.  

An hour or so later she found herself waiting outside the zeta tube as her father had to grant her access. It wasn’t long before she heard the automated voice reading out her name and she had entered Mount Justice. As she looked around Zatanna recognized the place immediately, this was where she met the archer in her dreams.

“Zatanna, this is the team.” her father said, drawing her attention towards the team. “Team, my daughter, Zatanna.”

“Hi I’m…”

“Robin!” Robin said, cutting off the martian. “I mean, I’m Robin.” he pointed to himself. “She’s M’gann.” he gestured to whom he had just interrupted. “That’s Wally, Artemis, Kaldur and Conner.”

“Welcome to the cave.” Kaldur said.

“Uh thanks.” Zatanna replied.

Her eyes quickly ran over each of the team members, but stopped when they fell on Artemis. It was her. The archer from her dreams. When their eyes met she could see it in Artemis’ eyes. A look of shock and disbelief, the same look Zatanna guessed that was in her eyes.She quickly recomposed herself and turned her attention to the conversation that was happening. After a few seconds she realised no one was speaking unless… She began watching the team and by their expressions and gestures it dawned on her.

“Are you guys having a psychic conversation? Cause I can’t decide if that’s cool or really rude.”

Conner raised an eyebrow and looked over to Zatara and Black Canary before speaking. “Alright fine, we were talking about Tornado. It’s been weeks since his attack and the League hasn’t told us anything.”

“The League is searching for Tornado as well as the other androids, that invaded the cave, and their creator T.O. Morrow. Batman’s made tracking them down our highest priority.” Canary replied.

“But you found none of the above.” stated Robin

“Not yet, but Tornado is Justice League. The team is not to pursue this.”

“Why don’t you all take Zatanna on a-uh tour of the cave?” Zatara suggested, sounding very unsure.

Zatanna smiled. She had a feeling that the team didn’t actually plan on giving her a tour and instead were going  to take her along to find Tornado. This would be the perfect time to try and get to know Artemis.


End file.
